Footprints in the sand, forever in my heart
by LostInFictionalWorlds
Summary: Kurt and Blaine vacation in LA, and discuss snippets of their future. When The Time Is Right One-shot 2-set after the main story.


**When The Time Is Right one-shot number 2, this is set in the summer after the main story ends. **

The late afternoon sun bore down scorching and heavy, pouring onto sun kissed and pink tinged skin and uncovering clusters of hidden freckles, the rays bounced and reflected off of the ocean's surface, bright blues and oranges, sun and sea and sky, a perfect vista glinting off of the dark lenses of sunshades and plastic sun visors. Though well after Four in the afternoon, and with the welcoming late gentle breeze and light spray from the ocean, the temperature was still high, hot and sticky, enough for pale skin to sizzle and blush.

Though creamy, rose and white skin complexions are beautiful and unblemished, porcelain like to touch and to look at, they really are rather problematic to uphold in such heated conditions.

A warm, clammy yet ever welcoming palm pressed down gently and brushed over the hot curve of Kurt's bare shoulder, untouched by his thin, cotton white tank top, Kurt shivered with the small cool touch of metal to his tingling skin, though no matter where he was and in whatever weather, he would always thrill at the touch of Blaine's engagement ring.

"Sweetheart what factor sunscreen did you use?" Blaine voice was low and quiet, still rough from his recent afternoon siesta out on the sun deck, and close to his ear, just a pitch above the calming sounds of crashing waves, Seagulls flying above and children laughing and wailing off in the far distance.

"The highest, and I've applied it twice in the past half hour-"

"You should have let me do it, I'm very thorough-"

"Yes, I know just how thorough you are with your hands, thank you very much," Kurt turned to look at Blaine with a wink, his voice also pitched low and a tone deeper than usual, a wide grin crept over his face slowly as he looked into Blaine's eyes the best that he could through Blaine's White Wayfarer's sunglasses and his Black Ray Bans that he'd proudly hooked over Kurt's ears and nose.

Dark frizzy curls peeked out just a smidgen over his forehead from under a straw trilby hat, and his fuzzy jaw line and upper lip was just a little unkempt compared to it's usual neatly trimmed state.

His khaki shorts rode low on the cut of his hips and firm hairy belly and his tattoos, the ones which could be seen on his bare arms and torso, glistened beautifully in the bright light against his bronzed skin, shimmering slightly under the remnants of oil that Kurt had insisted on rubbing over him once or twice, a little too enthusiastically. Even with his already slightly tanned complexion the sun is a slave to nobody and the tips or Blaine's nose and ears were a little rosy, Kurt just resisted the urge to lean forward and lick, adorable and sexy at the same time, was a skill that Blaine proudly and probably unwillingly possessed.

Bar owner Blaine, with the fitted pants and shirts, suspenders and bowties of all sorts, was beautiful, gorgeous and dashing, but beach-Blaine, was a specimen that Kurt could never not look at, again and again, so natural and earthy somehow and so wholly sexy, and if wasn't for the fact that he would be constantly pink and sore, Kurt would have definitely considered a relocation.

Blaine beamed back at him and dropped a feather light kiss to his shoulder, blowing soft cool breaths over the pink blush with a cheeky grin before settling Kurt's vest back into place, his eyes behind his dark lenses fell admiringly to the strong sculpt of Kurt's chest, the outline of his abs and the telltale 'V' shape which disappeared into the waistline of his black cargo shorts, showing off his lean muscular calves. Kurt smirked when Blaine's chin dipped, even the blackest of shades couldn't hide where Blaine's gaze and attention was aimed at, Kurt squeezed Blaine's fingers tightly, entwined with his and looked out onto the sunny, watery horizon with a simple sigh of utter contentedness.

Kurt cannot remember the last time that he had a vacation, a vacation that he actually enjoyed and allowed himself to relax, somewhere that he didn't want to return from, and not because this time he actually had something exciting waiting for him back in day to day life, but because this right now was actual bliss. The only times he'd had anything close to a break away was when he'd visited with his dad and Carole in Lima, but would spend most of the time worrying about what he'd left behind back in the office and would often cut his trip short.

But now he had nothing worth worrying over, yes he had lot's of things to think about and be prepared for when he returned, he and Blaine both had busy schedules booked to the brim of meetings and appearances, appointments and rehearsal dates and such, but nothing to actually stress over or to not look forward too.

They had been strolling along the seafront hand in hand for the past Ten or fifteen minutes or so, maybe more maybe less, whatever, they didn't know, didn't care, they were together, warmth radiating in and out, light and free in the blue airy sky. Earlier Kurt had woken Blaine from his short after-brunch catnap in the sun with a mischievous light dribble of ice down his back, causing him to startle awake, almost falling from his sun lounger and then immediately jumping up to grab Kurt by the waist and pulling him along with him into the pool just meters away with a playful howl, thankfully they were wearing swim shorts at the time, and indeed alone, and the fact that said swim shorts didn't stay on for very long after Kurt dragged Blaine inside to shower and 'change' was neither here nor there.

A little while afterwards they strolled along the promenade, sharing a mango and peach smoothie with a dollop of ice ream and syrup from a vendor out on the main street and made their way back to the beach.

Blaine lazily watched up ahead smiling and nodding at passers by as Kurt continued to watch the jet-skiers out at sea, he pulled Kurt's left hand up to his warm, dry lips and sucked a soft to kiss the spot just above the cool metal of the ring he'd put their with his own hands just Seven months ago. The ring laced with promise and love and certainty, this was a common gesture now, something Blaine did almost instinctively, like an extension to his own limbs and body, two bodies and one heart, that's what it was.

"Hey, I know that there are rules about leaving home stuff-at home when we're here, but you did email Sandra about that arrangement right? Cause-" Kurt pulled his focus from the rippling waves and scoffed a laugh, coming to a halt and pivoting around, pressing up close to Blaine, arms wrapping around his shoulders and lips comically pursed up into a smirk.

This part of the beach was a lot quieter now in the late of the afternoon, it was typically more residential for the homes situated just up and off the sand dunes, the tourists and regular beach goers tended to pitch further up shore near the stands and cafes. There were people around them still in the distance but not close, not near enough to care, and in return _they_ didn't care either.

White hot sand shifted under their bare feet and sifted between their toes as Blaine rebalanced himself and brought his arms around Kurt's waist, thighs brushing and a coy grin on his lips, "What? Don't look at me like that, you wanted those flowers and they're not typically in season for our date-" Kurt ducked down and kissed Blaine's lips until he stopped talking and started muffling and giggling into his mouth before pulling back, leaving them both a little breathless and giddy.

"I know, I know I just really, really love you, and our _wedding_ is not home stuff honey," He looked at Blaine with a smile so tender and sweet, something so simple yet with so much impact and depth weighed into each soft spoken word.

It was true though, Kurt loved, he _adored _the way Blaine was so attentive to their wedding plans, thinking about and remembering every single little detail Kurt had mentioned, things he was interested in, things he didn't want, as well as pitching in his own ideas and desires.

Blaine wanted a wedding, he _wanted _a marriage, and he wanted both to be perfect, he was ready for this, ready for Kurt and for their lives to meld together even more officially than they already were.

With both of their normal jobs, though their shifts now a little less demanding, plus their newly requested appearances of performing both separate and together at social and media events, campaign funds and small festivals and things of the like, all on top of their engagement, it was safe to say that their New Year had really kicked off with a spectacular bang, and not of the bad sort in the slightest.

It had been happily and mutually agreed that they would set a wedding date for the next year and go about things slowly and easily and at an unhurried and non-distracted way, allowing them to enjoy the engagement period, browse freely and safely order and have what they want for their small, happy but most special affair. Yes Blaine may have adorably pouted and grumbled a little bit about already getting on in life, already _waiting _for Kurt for so long, but making Kurt happy by doing things the right way was more important to him. They already had each other now anyway, had already promised themselves and their futures to each other, and all of the excitement that hung in the balance with it, what was another year? And Blaine was also very easily placated and distracted in ways only Kurt knew how.

Blaine squeezed him tighter and mouthed at the side of his neck, "Ditto baby, but have you?" Kurt laughed took the hat from Blaine's head, ruffling his delicious curls, now a little rustic under the sun's glare including the tempting greys around his temples, and placed the hat on his own head at a funny side-angle, teeth and dimples displayed beautifully.

"Yes Blaine, I called her in person on Friday before we left and, AND I also took the liberty of asking about those cute little bow tie tokens that you-"

"Devon, no I was kidding, don't eat that man, your mom will go nuts, come in and wash up, the chickens almost perfect-" Both of their heads whipped around and up to the small sandy hill a few yards away where Cooper was standing, an apron tied around his waist over his shorts and casual button down and a pair of metal grilling tongs in his hand pointed out in the direction of the ocean behind them. Behind him the gate to his back yard of his villa swung open and the waft of smoke and delicious smell of grilled vegetables and seasoned meat filtered down around the light gust of wind.

Blaine laughed and turned them both in a playful circular dance-like motion, feet bumping and shuffling, trailing and digging and kicking sand, thighs still pressed close, to look at Devon who was a few yards away in the other direction, knee deep in the clear water and holding a particular long and slimy piece of dark green seaweed.

The little boy grinned, dropping the offending object to the water with a splash and started to wade forward towards them, Kurt couldn't help but laugh breathlessly at his perfectly practiced innocent expression and dark, wet floppy hair sticking up and out from the sea salt, he was going to grow up to be so much like his father and uncle, that Kurt felt sorry for the person whose heart he would capture.

"Hey love birds, the BBQ master has outdone himself this time, get up here and come get some meat- oh um, uh I mean-"

"Yeah got it Coop, thanks-" Kurt pulled the hat from his head and slid it down to the side over his and Blaine's face's, playfully shielding Cooper from their view, Blaine laughed and leaned in and up for a quick peck as they heard Cooper muttering and laughing off in the distance as he retreated.

Devon ran over to them from the waters edge giggling and did a little hop and skip to take the hat from Kurt's hand and put it on his own head.

"Oh cool look, hey, hey uncle B look, look what you guys did with your feet-" Blaine looked down to see Devon smiling down wonderfully, amusedly in his oversized hat and dinosaur swimming trunks, with a smudge of thick sunscreen still on the tip of his nose. Blaine followed his gaze to where his finger was pointing down and around their legs, Kurt looked down with him and gasped with a soft giggle and sound of pleasant surprise, wrapping his arms a little tighter, fingers brushing against Blaine's sides, tickling and teasing his heated skin.

Around them down on the light clear sand, was a small trail, indented caused by foot prints, mostly likely from where they had pivoted and turned, it was more of misshapen circle, a little pointed at the bottom.

It was a perfectly, imperfect heart shape, drawn around their bodies.

Blaine ducked in silently and planted a messy kiss to Kurt's cheek before capturing his lips as Kurt continued looking down at their unknowing artwork. Devon giggled and jumped up at their legs, trying to leap up and onto Blaine's back, or up into the middle of them, somewhere where he would be involved in some way.

"Hey uncle B, uncle Kurt? When can I get a cousin?"


End file.
